


Inhibitions

by laughablyunimportant



Series: Robotsomes [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets a little drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notdavesprite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Notdavesprite).



> I write ficlets about these three for a friend of mine. So now I'm just. Posting them. They're silly and mostly do not conform to canon. And sometimes lack continuity.

Jake set down the bottle, a lopsided grin making the flush to his face seem somehow more prominent. "Gadzooks," he said, then giggled. Gadzooks sure was a funny word. Funny was a pretty funny word. Oh god, WORD WAS THE FUNNIEST WORD EVER. He fell over laughing, slowly tipping over from sitting upright to lying on his side, arms wrapped around his torso. He felt cold metal against his shoulder and yelped, wriggling away. "Brobbooooot," he whined. "You're coooooold, chap. You should drink up."

He plucked the bottle from the floor, proffering it in the bot's direction. The bot looked at him, then slowly shook his head from side to side. Jake blew out a breath, then crawled over to the nearest computing device--his skulltop--and pulled up TT, hoping for the AR. For once, though, Strider was actually on. He didn't take well to Jake wanting to talk to the AR, or that Lalonde had apparently sent Jake a sampler of her favorite alcohols. But he put the AR on anyway, saying he was keeping an eye on them. Jake forgot he'd even mentioned it within minutes.

"Sup Auto," he said, then giggled at his cleverness, talking like the responder. Heheheh, he was pretty damn funny tonight! "Brobot won't drink with me. You'll be a sporting fellow and drink with me, won't you?"

The AR typed out an ellipses on the screen before saying in his ear, "You seem to have forgotten that as a robot and a program respectively, neither Brobot nor I can get drunk."

Jake blew out his breath in a sigh. Brobot settled in to sit beside him, one hand on his back.

"However," AR continued, "I suppose if it is important to you, I could develop something to emulate the effects of alcohol. Something to lower inhibitions and decrease running efficiency. I would need Strider's help, though." Jake grinned as Strider's words popped up on the screen then, saying that this sounded like an interesting challenge, and that he could extend the effects to Brobot, if Jake so desired. Jake looked at Brobot over his shoulder. "How 'bout it chap? Care for a toddy?"

Brobot paused, tilting his head this way and that as he seemed to consider. Damn, Jake really needed to teach him to write. Nuanced communication never seemed very important, until it was. But then, Jake wasn't really in any sort of shape to teach anyone anything, so it was just as well that Brobot gave him a nod.

Jake grinned, rolling over and sitting up to give Brobot a floppy half-hug. "Right-o then. Let's get it on! I've got a head start."

It took Strider about an hour (during which time Jake got progressively drunker) to come up with a fairly simple program that would remove their inhibitions and distort their processes to make them function at less-than-full capacity. He said he'd tinker with it while he watched, try to keep apace with Jake all night.

What that meant was, one moment Jake was was leaning back against Brobot, face flushed and giggle on his lips, Brobot stiff against his back--then Brobot was making a weird synthesized sound, arms wrapping around Jake and head nuzzling into his back, and Jake suddenly realized he was laughing.

AR chimed in his ear again, voice disappointingly unchanged. "It seems as though this isn't doing much of anything for me. I'd suggest that Strider magnify the program he's running, but the two of yooouuuuuuuuu shouhg--" his voice abruptly cut off, and Jake struggled to sit up, wriggling out of Brobot's hold.

"I say, are you alright?" Brobot's hands snaked under his shirt, and Jake gasped, giggling at the sudden sensation. His breathy giggles at Brobot's tickling almost drowned out AR's response, but he shushed Brobot, hand going to his mouth, even if his mouth was more cosmetic than purposeful, Brobot got the idea and stopped, hands going still on Jake's waist.

"I'm fine fine. Strider seems to have jummjumped the gun and tintantinkered with theeee program. I'm fine I'm I'm I'm I'm fine." Jake laughed; the AR was too drunk to even know he was drunk! Unlike Jake. Manly men could handle their liquor! And Jake was definitely a manly man. The manliest! He was so manly he put all other men to shame! With that thought in mind, he dove forward at Brobot, shouting "Have at thee!" Because the manliest of man activities was fisticuffs, of course.

AR was still going on in his ear, "You seem you Jake you seem to be stuff doing you seem to be drunk it has come to my thoughts comes my attention that there are certain stuff things people do when underoverunder alcohol the influence" but Jake was a little preoccupied with the fact that Brobot was not engaging in fisticuffs and was, in fact, kissing him. Oh.

What this meant was that his hands were on either side of Jake's face, holding him still as he pressed their lips together, and AR was continuing in his ear, "For ex ex example things they may regret promiscuity pics or GTGTGTGT GTFO GT you should get me pictures." Jake pulled back from Brobot, eyes wide, swallowing nervously. "Wh-what?"

Brobot ran his thumb over Jake's mouth, and his lips parted in surprise, allowing Brobot's thumb to dart inside. AR was still stuttering in his ear, "This hard hard this hardly seems fair naked all I can see I can only see not touch hardly demand pictoral evidence of nakedness now."

Jake drew back from Brobot, a hand on his wrist pulling the bot's arm away. "Ey's being so silly," he said, and it almost set off another giggle. "Ey wants me to get NAKED." That really did make him laugh, until Brobot tugged on his sleeve, pulling off his green overshirt, and then it was all turn twist pull rip until Jake was out of his clothes and Brobot was on him again, the AR rambling in his ear as Brobot wrapped a hand around Jake's cock and Jake, Jake, well, as much as he knew this was something he'd NEVER do sober, Jake made a mental note to himself: He should definitely get drunk more often.

Lowered inhibitions led to all _kinds_ of adventures.


End file.
